El comienzo de una nueva vida
by HermySiriusBlack
Summary: El joven Harry cree q pasara las vacaciones con los Dursley, deprimido por lo de Sirius, deseando a q llegue el comienzo del 6 curso de Hogwarts. Pero que equivocado estaba...
1. Un día como cualquier otro

**Weno como saben nada es mio, excepto de los personajes que más adelante saldrán y ya se notaran cuales son xD, todo es de la grande J.k y etc, no gano nada con esto. Espero q os guste.**

**1.Un día como cualquier otro.**

**Hacia tres días que estaba en Privet Drive, muy abatido por todo lo ocurrido las ultimas semanas, no paraba de pensar en ello, lo único que le subía la moral mientras lo decía lleno de rabia era q al menos ese año después de la charla con Dumbledore no lo trataría como a un niño pequeño manteniéndolo alejado de toda información. Seguramente no le dirían nada durante el verano por que seguro que creían que no se tendría que explicar muchas cosas en las cartas por si las interceptan.**

**Cuando estaba perdido en esos pensamientos, de repente una lechuza se poso sobre el, se quedo mirandola intrigada, no porque le escribieran sino pq solo hacia tres día q no los veía, pero más sorpresa fue al ver que quien le mandaba la carta no era ni Ron ni Hermione, sino la bonita caligrafía de Dumbledore. Intrigado abrió la carta.**

_**Estimado Harry Potter:**_

_**Me gustaría saber si mañana a las 11 y media de la mañana no tendrás impedimento para acompañar y ir con la persona que te pasara a buscar por tu casa hacia donde el te diga.**_

**Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, no se lo podía creer, vendrían a buscarlo, pero no dijo quien, ni para que, no podía entender nada por mas que le dava vueltas a la cabeza, solo q estaba contento pq mañana podría salir por unas horas o alomejor incluso librarse de pasar el verano con los Dursley, como era muy poco clara la carta... pero tanto le dava aunque solo fuera por unas horas, aunque el tenia la intuición de que seria para todo el verano.**

**Así que sin perder mas tiempo suvio hacia su habitación cojio un cacho de pergamino y escribió.**

_**Profesor Dumbledore:**_

_**Claro que no tengo impedimento ni planes para q mañana me pasen a buscar :D, sabe q no me gusta estar aquí, así que cuanto menos tiempo este con ellos mucho mejor, y mas si es para veros a vosotros.**_

_**Lo que no se pq no me as contado es quien vendrá a buscarme, ni pq ni a donde iremos.**_

**Cuando acabo despertó a Hedwig y le ato la carta a la pata diciéndole que tenia que hacer una entrega mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, una vez que la carta quedo bien atada, bajo a la cocina con la intención de decirle a los Dursley que mañana se iba.**

**Bajo decidido hacia la cocina, realmente aunque Petunia y Vernon no había cambiado mucho, tal vez se le notaba un poquito a Vernon pq había bajado unas tallas siguiendo el régimen de Dudley, pero eso no era nada con el cambio que había echo Dudley, tenia una apariencia de gorila, aunque había bajado peso había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que lo vio, se le había moldeado mas el cuerpo, ya que seguía con el judo y con la dieta, pareciendo así a un armario empotrado de dos por dos.**

**Los Dursley ni si inmutaron cuando entro, se habían tomado las advertencias de solo hacia tres días y medio muy enserio, simplemente ahora avían pensado en ignorarlo, cosa que a Harry le dava igual, incluso mejor, entonces saliendo Harry de sus pensamientos, saludo. Vernon izo una especie como de gruñido dando a entender que había advertido su presencia, así que Harry hablo.**

**- Mañana vendrán a buscarme para marcharme de aquí, a las 11 y media de la mañana.**

**Tío Vernon se puso colorado de la rabia, pero debía controlarse, - Veo que ya decides hacer plantes por ti solo, así que viendo que bien te las apañas no se por que bienes a pedirnos permiso si aras lo que te de la gana igualmente.**

**- No vengo a pediros permiso, solo vengo a informaros, pq tanto si estáis de acuerdo como si no me iré igual.**

**Tío Vernon se levanto de sopetón con la cara mucho mas colorada, -Insolente, como te atreves ha hablarnos así después de todo lo que hemos echo por ti, cuando te encontramos en el portal deberíamos avernos desecho de ti en ese momento.**

**Entonces Harry dijo:- Alo mejor si soy así de insolentes con vosotros es por como me habéis tratado durante todos estos años. Sin decir nada mas subió las escaleras camino de su habitación.**

**Se tiro sobre su cama contento, mañana se iría de de Privet Drive, dava igual donde fuera, incluso se imagino que alo mejor Ron y Hermione también irían a donde el fuera mañana. Con ese pensamiento se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, por que si no fuera por el tormento que sentía por la perdida de Sirius, el saber que mañana se iba de Privet Drive le hacia sentir bien, savia q estaría con gente que le quería y al menos aliviar un poco su dolor por la perdida de Sirius.**

**Weno espero q os guste a verdad es q no estoy muy convencida de como quedo xD (pero bueno para eso me dejáis reviews. No confió mucho en mi faceta escritora xD). Por eso este capitulo se lo dedico a Vero que de alguna manera me dio un empujoncito para decidirme a publicarlo, por ser agradable, divertida. A Eli q es una loca total xD VERDAD :o a Elena por tener tantas ganas de leerlo.**

**A todas las que les gusta Sirius :p y q tienen la esperanza de q volverá. **

**A todas las personas q hayan leído este fic.**

**De mientras podéis dar sugerencias, opiniones, intentar adivinar quien sera la persona k ira a buscar a Harry... ¿Pistas? NOOOOOO yo soy como J.K no suelto prenda xD.**

**Bueno ya me diréis q os parece, actualizare mas o menos cada semana o cada dos semanas xD depende del tiempo y inspiración xD.**

**Bueno pues eso chao xD.**


	2. Lo que nunca esperaba

Weno aquí esta mi segundo capituló, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo, y q este tb os guste.

Como siempre nada es mio todo es de la grande J.K Rowling y etc, etc y q no gano nada con esto.

2. Lo que nunca esperaba

Al día siguiente Harry se desperto a las 9 , estaba inquieto por saber a donde lo llevarían y contentisimo de irse de allí.

Bajo a la cocina a desayunar, cereales con fibras, asquerosos, y zumo de naranja, se tomo el zumo de naranja, los cereales ni los toco, le dava igual que solo hubiera desayunó un zumo de naranja, era feliz, dejaría a los Dursley mucho antes de lo que el pensó.

Las onze y 28 que nervios ya falta poco, que es ese ruido de motor q se siente en la acera enfrente de los Dursley, bueno da igual.

Las onze y media llaman al timbre, contento va corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

SSSSIIII---RRRRIII---uuss ¿eres tu? logro preguntar, poniéndose pálido mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Pues claro no lo ves, le dijo sonriendo, no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu padrino.

Claro que si, dijo riendo y llorando sin poder controlar las lágrimas, pero como es, yo pense q tavas...q no volvería a...

Harry te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos al lugar¿vale? ahora ves a por tus cosas q te espero aquí.

Sin falta que se lo dijeran dos veces, salio corriendo hacia su habitación recogió sus cosas y bajo, se asomo un momento por la cocina dijo un adiós a sus tíos y salio corriendo hacia donde Sirius. !No se lo podía creer¡era el! cambiado un poco, se parecía mas a la foto q salia con sus padres el día de la boda, que no de esos últimos 3 años casi. Vestido a la ultima moda que, dejaba a la vista el buen cuerpo que tenia, pelo de color negro, corto mas o menos por entre las orejas con un corte de pelo muy a la ultima y bien peinado, bien afeitado, salvo los ojos aunque seguían siendo grises, aún conservaban esa expresividad y tristeza q Azkaban le robo.

Se fue hacia donde estaba el sin poder parar de sonreír y pensando que el corazón le saldría de la boca en cualquier momento de lo contento que estaba.

Harry, se que me quieres hacer muchas preguntas, pero tendrás que esperar ha hacerlo hasta q no lleguemos a sitio.

Comprendo, dijo Harry sonriendo¿como vamos a ir?

En esta magnifica moto, -dijo riendo- es mía ¿A q preciosa? Ahora ponte el casco y vámonos, que no creo q quieras estar mucho mas tiempo aquí, dijo guiñando un ojo.

Se suvio en la moto y enseguida arranco y se fueron rumbo hacia el lugar donde lo llevara.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar se dava cuenta de donde lo llevaba, lo llevaba a el número 12 de grimmauld place.

Al cabo de una hora y media de viaje llegaron, bajaron de la moto y entraron en casa, Harry estaba q no cabía en si de alegría. Aunque nada mas entrar le entro rabia, que habría pasado con el asqueroso de Krecher. Aunque no creía q tuviera allí, ya q a Sirius no creo q le hiciera mucha gracia q siguiera allá después de lo que izo, pero en su lugar vino a recibirlos una elfina q parecía que era joven y dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Bienvenido señor Black tiene visita en el comedor.

Gracias por avisarme Bett (estoy dudando entre Bett o Bonnie, se que alomejor para una elfina pega mas Bonnie xD no se q os parece? ), ahora vamos.

Vamos Harry que tenemos mucho q contarte y supongo q tu muchas preguntas dijo mientras lo cogía de el brazo y lo llevaba hacia el comedor.

La verdad es q no había cambiado mucho, casi seguían como la avían dejado, medio vacía de muebles y mas o menos limpia, ja q como después solo estaba el y kracher poco ensuciaban.

Al entrar en el comedor se encontró con Lupin, Dumbledore, y Nymphadora Tonks.

Lupin y Tonks le saludaron efusiva mente, casi sin dejarle respirar, lo entendía, savia q la sorpresa le encantaría, y después de Harry a Lupin seguro q seria la segunda persona, ya q habría recuperado a uno de sus mas apreciables amigos.

Cuando lo dejaron de abrazar Dumbledore le tendió la mano sonriendo.

¿Como va Harry?

Pues como voy a estar feliz dijo sonriendo, como no me dijiste q había vuelto, o que había alguna forma de q volviera, q seria el quien vendría a buscarme, dijo casi de carrerilla, aun con una sonrisa mas amplia.

Se q debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería estropearte la sorpresa, además cuando acabo el curso aún no lo teníamos todo acabado y lo entenderás mejor cuando escuches la historia.

Sip lo entenderás mucho mejor- dijo Lupin sonriendo divertido.

Veras Harry- dijo Sirius- Esa sala era la sala de la muerte, y ese velo el velo de la muerte, (poner por poner xD se nota que no me apetecía mucho pensar en un nombre para el velo xD, pero una cosa si, como no se le ocurrió al zoquete de Harry no preguntar que era ese velo , bueno seguramente si lo hubiera preguntado, pero seguro q la sra. J.K Rowling tuvo algo q ver xD) allí es donde van a parar las almas de magos y brujas cuando mueren- Sirius paro de hablar y miro a Harry ya que se imaginaba lo que estaría pensando y dijo- Se lo que estas pensando Harry, piensas q si allí van todas las almas cuando mueren y yo logre salir de allí que alomejor tus padres tb podrían- volvio a parar miro a Harry y continuo- pero ellos no pueden Harry, ellos no pueden por la simple razón de q ellos murieron, yo cuando caí al velo no caí muerto, caí vivo en el velo, eso quiere decir q era la primera persona al menos que se supiera, q caía viva en el inframundo.- volvio a hacer una pausa- Por eso aunque era difícil y seria la primera vez q se hiciera algo así, al menos que se supiera, había una manera de volver para las almas que caen en el velo no estando muerto. Ese es el motivo por el q no te dijeron nada de sus intenciones, por si salia mal. Es un ritual muy complicado que dura casi hora y media, de la q ya casi nadie tiene en cuenta magia antigua, tienen que hacerlo almenos 5 personas que te conocieran y apreciaran, esas personas tenían que llevar algo q les recordara o que fuera de la persona que quería hacer salir del velo, en el momento q se aparece la alma de quien quieren rescatar, se forma como un circulo de humo blanco muy fuerte alrededor de las personas, que es peligroso pq como no tengas fuerza puede arrastrarte, mientras hay ese circulo tienes q acabar de decir el ritual y arrojar las cosas q habían llevado de esa persona, antes de arrojar las cosas uno de los cinco se tiene q poner en medio, sin q el circulo se deshaga, y arrojar la poción vie sincronizada mente mientras los otros acaban de arrojar los objetos, si sale bien al acabar, expulsa el cuerpo con vida de la persona que se querían recuperar, se tiene q hacer a las 12 de la noche en punto. Bueno en fin mas o menos esto son los pasos de el ritual.

Harry entonces se giro hacia Dumbledore y le dijo- pero entonces pq me lo confirmo con tal rotundidad aquella noche de que Sirius estaba muerto.

Esa noche fue muy confusa para todos, ni yo mismo sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, charlamos escasos minutos después de que pasara, y después como bien dijo Sirius no queríamos involucrarte por si no salia bien y aparte hay que reconocer q esas ultimas semanas en Hogwarts estabas muy arisco, dijo sonriendo.

Harry miro a su padrino -Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar a vivir aquí contigo, dijo sonriendo aun con mas ganas.

Pero fue Dumbledore quien respondió- Harry podrás quedarte a vivir aquí, pero recuerda q al menos tienes q visitar la casa de tus tíos una vez al año y que la puedas considerar como tu hogar el sitio donde habita la sangre de tu madre, sino la protección de tu madre ya no serviría.

Estaba flipando, no se lo podía creer, podía librarse de los Dursley -Bueno si es solo una vez al año se puede aguantar -dijo riendo Harry- además los Dursley tb se alegraran de que solo tenga q ir un vez al año, así q no creo q les disguste abrirme las puertas de su casa un día. Aunque bueno si Sirius quiere que me quede claro dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Pues claro q quiero q te quedes y mas ahora q ya no ofrecen recompensa por mi cabeza, ayer fui a juicio, y con Dumbledore lo explique todo lo que había pasado con la rata, q era inocente, como salir del velo y ya no soy un exconvicto, supongo q saldrá hoy publicado en el profeta, le pedimos el favor si podían retrasarlo para q no pudieras ver q Sirius estaba vivo, por si acaso recibías el profeta, darte la sorpresa y podértelo explicar nosotros en persona.

No os tenias que haber molestado, desde que el año pasado publicaran esos artículos repugnantes¡NO QUIERO VER EL PROFETA NI EN PINTURA! -dijo riendo- lo que hacia era mirar las noticias muggles, para ver si algo estaba relacionado con Voldemort. -hizo una pausa y continuo- por cierto, ha echo algo o sabéis algo de sus planes -se giró hacia Sirius- y prometeme una cosa, que no me volverás a dejar nunca, nunca mas, que iras con cuidado - mientras se acercaba a el para abrazarlo.

A esta muy bien eso -dijo Lupin haciéndose el ofendido, pero a quien se le escapaba la risa- a los demás da igual ¿no?

Ou Monny no seas aguafiestas- dijo Sirius sonriendo y con una voz picara.

Y respecto lo de Voldemort- dijo Nymphadora Tonks- esta muy cabreado, esta intentando sacar a los mortifagos q encerraron, pero Dumbledore y Roberts Brad, lo intentan evitar por todos los medios, de momento lo consiguen, pero casi sin dementores... va a ser muy dificil, por otra parte no puede hacer mucho ya que como enceramos a casi todos los mortifagos que mas le podrian servir a Azkavan, pq ahunque haya convencido algunos, gigantes, duendes, gnomos, hombreslobo, etc no le son utilies para conseguir información como la tenia antes, aunque ahora tampoco la conseguirian, pq no pueden ir al ministerio como antes y no creo q nadie se la diera saviendo q son mortifagos. Por lo tanto podemos respirar un poquito tranquilos, no mucho pq justo acaba de empezar y a saver las sopresas que nos encontramos, hace solo un par de semanas que el ministerio confirmo su regreso, supongo q tampoco querra hacer pasos en bano, asi que hasta ver como evolucionan las cosas... le llevamos ventaja esta vez, ademas la gente se lo ha tomado muy enserio lo de la guia de defensa que el ministerio distribuyo, se estan preparando de valiente, y todos los aurores estan metidos de lleno para intentar capturar a los mortifagos que ahun hay y descubrir a Voldemor y sus planes.

Bueno almenos las cosas de momento estan calmadas, siempre es un consuelo eso, por cierto ¿Quien es Roberts Brad?- pregunto Harry- ¿Q saben de Ron y Hermione?

Roberts Brad, es el provisional ministro de magia, pero estoy seguro de que cuando toque votaciones saldra como ganador. -Dijo Sirius.

Y respecto a lo de Ron y Hermione, estan bien, Ron llega hoy y Hermion llega mañana -Dijo Lupin sonriendo.

¿Ministro de magia?- pregunto extrañado Harry- ¿Q paso con Cornelius Fudge¿Cuando llegaran?

Lupin y Sirius miraron el reloj, se miraronriendo y dijeron a la vez- 3,2,1 y...

Ppppplllllllaaaaaaaafffffffffff, de chimenia de la casa de Sirius se sentia gente hablar, gente que el conocia muy bien quienes era...

Weno pues aqui esta el segungo capitulo xD haber si os gusta... ya dareis vuestra opinión, ideas, sugerencias, etc etc xD asi q a dejar review xD . Alomejor me a quedao un poco soso pero... es que al principo que quereis xD cuando todo este aclarado la cosa ya sera mas divertida (O eso espero xD) Q os parecen los capitulos: largos, cortos? Y q eso q actualizare cada semana o cada dos xD, depende como me de xD, inspiración y tiempo. Gracias por quien leea el fic un xito y cuidensemele xD

Adiós

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	3. Un día de locos

Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero q os guste y muchas gracias por leer el fic.

Contestación a los Reviews:

Vero ! buenas guapísima, me alegra q te gustara :) se q tenia q haber contestado a tu review en el otro capítulo, pero pensaba q se hacia de otra manera jajja xD, pero bueno poco a poco voy aprendiendo mas xD, no pasa na, comprendo q estuvieras lía con el bautizo, no problema :D jajaj sep la verdad q un poco de ventaja si tenias, tenias algo de info. :P

SiRiS bLaCk: Hola wapins jaja asías, q bien q te guste la historia :D sip tranquila seguiré actualizando hasta q acabe la historia :), sí, la verdad q a mi tb me gusta mas Bonnie xD, bueno como no salió más q una vez, a partir de ahora, como quién no quiere la cosa se le llamara Bonnie :P.

Susiblackpotter: Hola wapins, q bueno q te gustara :D q raro q no te dejara leer completo el capítulo dos :s pruébalo ahora y si no va, me puedes agregara al msn y así nos conocemos y te paso los capítulos :).

Carlos: We ola guapetón jajajjaajja muchas gracias, q bueno q te gusten los capítulos, sep la verdad q el dos es mas movidito por decirlo de alguna manera. Muchas gracias por ayudarme . Es más si os gusta el fic y estabais esperando a k colgara el capítulo 3 es gracias a el q lo e podido colgar, es una larga historia mejor no recordar xD.

marya : Hola Guapísima, me alegra q te gustara :D muchas asías enserio, es q no tengo mucha confianza en mi faceta escritora xD. Xitos wapins.

SabriWeasley: Hola guapa, me alegro q te guste como ta quedando :D, sip tranquila no seré mala :P actualizare con regularidad. Nos vemos un beso wapins.

Cookita: Wolaaaa wapins, jajaja sí, eso intentó lograr :P creo q en este ya se logra un poco, sip algunas referencias al pasado are :) por eso no problema :D

Elanta: jajajaj tranquila no pasa na wapins, siempre es bueno recordad las cosas y en internet esas cosas se olvidan mas q de costumbre.

Si supongo q Rowling tenia sus motivos para lo q hizo con Sirius, pero incluso antes q la Rowling lo confirmara, diciendo q volvería pero q aló mejor no de la manera q imaginamos (Me pregunto de q manera no lo imaginamos...Quedándome pensativa...Pensando, ¿Cómo podría volver Sirius...? (Bueno a lo q iba xD) q antes q ella lo dijera tenia la esperanza de q volvería, no savia como ni de q manera, pero q volvería, y como Sirius es mi debilidad pues... no me pude contener xD solo espero q no tengas razón y q Lupin no sea quién muera :(.

3. Un día de locos.

Harry salió corriendo hacia la chimenea seguido por Sirius, Lupin y Nymphadora detrás suyo.

Cuando llego al comedor, la escena q vio hizo q se parara de golpe y se pusiera a reír como si nunca antes hubiera reído, cosa que los que venían detrás suyo no tardaron en hacer tb. Y es que mientras Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron y Percy no estaban de muy buen humor, los gemelos Weasley no paraban de reírse sin control. La causa de el mal humor de los restantes miembros Weasley, era pq los gemelos habían digamos evolucionado los polvos flú, con consecuencias como que se te cambiaba el peinado y color de pelo, de ropa, hacerte salir por sitios q no son... Y en ese momento los Weasley estaban en una pinta digamos q muy cómica con los nuevos looks de pelo y ropa.

Cuando Nymphadora se pudo controlar un poco dijo -chicos me tenéis q decir como habéis echo eso!!es genial¡¡ -y se puso a reír de nuevo.

!YA ESTA BIEN NO¡ -grito Molly- !arreglar esto ahora mismo¡ y después ya hablaremos en casa. Mientras Percy decía algo como que infantiles eran y otras cosas en susurro.

Los gemelos pusieron cara de fastidio mientras lo arreglaban.

Ves ya esta mama, no se pq te pones tan histérica de veces, -dijo Fred con toda naturalidad sin alterarse, como si no comprendiera que una persona se pudiera enfadar porque se le hubiese puesto el pelo tutti-color de colores chillones y vestida como de vikingo más o menos (Haceros una idea xD).

¡¡Y así por fin hemos podido comprobar si funcionaban! -dijo George dando saltitos de alegría.

Mientras Arthur hacia un movimiento cansino, como dando a entender que no tenían remedio.

Déjalos mujer, no los riñas,-dijo Lupin aún riendo- no se a de avasallar la inspiración a los niños, seguro q esta nueva modalidad de polvos flú se venderán muy bien.

Es verdad- dijo Sirius recuperando el control.

Claro como a vosotros no os a salido un cresta de color verde, ni vestido como si fueras un roquero -dijo Ron enfadado.

Venga hermanin no te quejes tanto,- dijo Fred- que desde que tenemos la tienda y nos va bien no te quejaras de lo que te mimamos a ti a Ginny.

Venga vamos para la salita,- dijo Sirius- que allí estaremos mas cómodos mientras esperamos que Bonnie acabe de preparar la comida.

Al cabo de media hora Bonnie les llamo para q fueran a comer, Harry recordando que solo havia desayunado un baso de zumo de naranja salió pitando hacia la cocina sin esperar a nadie. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y se echaron a reír mientras se levantaban para ir hacia la cocina.

La cena paso sin ningún incidentes, charlando, contando chistes, Nymphadora Tonks hablando animadamente con Lupin, Sirius diciéndole a su ahijado que hay q ver lo q comía, Dumbledore hablando con Arthur y Molly, mientras Percy escuchaba con mucha atención a lo que estos decían, Fred y George contándole a Ginny y Ron lo que tenían pensado inventar para un futuro próximo, y estos diciendo q mientras no lo probaran con ellos, que eran buenas las ideas.

Entonces se dio cuenta que havia olvidado que no le habían respondido a su ultima pregunta- Sirius -dijo en un susurro- no me habéis contestado ¿Q paso con Cornelius Fudge?

A eso- dijo Sirius-, pues veras no pudo aguantar la presión de la gente, después de que anunciara que Voldemort havia regresado, la gente estaba enojada, le echaron en cara pq no os havia echo caso a Dumbledore y a ti y pq no izo nada por detenerlo ... Total que un caos y tuvo q dimitir.

Se lo merece, -dijo Harry, mientras recordaba como no le havia creído con lo de Sirius y Peter en tercero, ni en lo que Barty Cruch hijo dijo, ni en lo que el havia dicho sobre el retorno de Voldemort, de como lo habían tratado el año pasado... -debería habernos escuchado y no debió ignorar tanto lo que era obvio.(Rencoroso es el tío xD, aunque tiene razón xD)

Cuando eran ya las 5 y media pasadas se fueron yendo Dumbledore y los Weasley, menos Ron y Ginny que se quedaron a dormir con Harry en casa de Sirius.

Tonks durante el año anterior habían pasado mas tiempo junto a Lupin y Sirius y cómo se llevaban muy muy bien, desde q Tonks salió de el hospital de San Mungo hacia una semana, vivía con Sirius y Lupin.

Sirius se desparramó en el sofá, mientras Lupin hacia lo mismo en una butaca al lado de Nymphadora Tonks, Harry y Ron jugaban al snap explosivo, mientras Ginny estaba sentada al suelo mirando como jugaban.

Ginny -dijo de repente Nymphadora Tonks- deberías cambiar de look, no te sentaba mal el cambió que los polvos flú te hicieron.

Lo dirás en broma no? -dijo Ginny riendo.

Pues no, eras la única a quien no le desfavorecía del todo la ropa y lo mejor de todo era el pelo (Se le havia puesto de color lila), creo q tendríamos q ir un día juntos de compras.

Vale- dijo Ginny, pero pensando q ni loca se pondría el pelo de color lila.

Así me gusta, que ya es hora de dar un cambio al vestuario.

Ron y Harry se miraron, pensando si tb eso iba para ellos y cual seria su idea de ropa para renovar vestuario.

Nymphadora no los asustes mujer -dijo Lupin riendo- q a saber a q clase de tienda los llevas.

No me llames Nymphadora Lupin, sabes q no me gusta, te lo he dicho mil y una veces -dijo Nymphadora Tonks sacándole la lengua mientras le tiraba un cojín- además q es eso de q a saber a que tienda de ropa les llevo, mis gustos son exquisito.

Lo se q no te gusta que te llamen así, por eso te llamo así, - dijo Lupin riendo y devolviéndole el cojín volviéndoselo a tirar- si, si tus gustos exquisitos, sin duda.

Oye, ¿Q insinúas? -dijo Tonks levantándose- ¿Qué tengo un gusto raro para elegir la ropa? -dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre ella misma-, esto es ultima moda Lupin.

Más o menos, -contesto Lupin riendo- aunque alo mejor lo que acaba de dar la guindilla al vestuario que llevas es de los colores que te pones el pelo.

Menudo par- dijo Sirius-, cualquiera los aguanta cuando se ponen asi.

:& (Lupin y Nymphadora)  
jajajjajajajaja (Sirius, Harry, Ginny y Ron)

Aunque no es mala idea, -dijo Sirius- le he dicho a Bonnie q mañana se dedicara a limpiar la casa, para q cuando al medio día trajeran los muebles q comprare, estuviera todo limpio, podemos aprovechar q vamos al callejeen Diagon para dar una vuelta y echar un vistazo a las tiendas de ropa, además estando yo no os preocupéis, tengo muy buen gusto para la ropa -dijo ilusionado.

Sí buen gusto, -dijo Lupin- pero estaría mejor si para elegir q ropa comprar no tuvieras q estarte 4 horas en la tienda probándote todo lo que cae en tus manos...

Va no te quejes tanto Monny, que no es pa tanto. -dijo Sirius-.

¿Qué no es para tanto? .-.-' (Lupin)

--¿Q os apetece hacer chicos?-pregunto Tonks- ¿Qué os parece si jugamos una partida de Gobstones?

Los chicos aceptaron, Tonks se lo pasaba como si fuera una cría. Lupin no pudo dejar de observarla y se sorprendió pensando lo divertida, extravagante, especial, bonita... q era Tonks.

Sirius se unió a unas cuantas partidas, pero perdía estrepitosamente contra Ginny, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá refunfuñando.

Parece q estas perdiendo facultades Sirius -dijo Lupin sonriendo.

¿A sí, ¿como q esas tenemos Monny? -dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba con cara de psicópata a Lupin.

Siiirriuss, q vas ha hacer, Sirius q te conozco.

Mientas Sirius se iba acercando hasta q quedo delante suyo, se le tiro encima suyo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Tonks los observaban como diciendo menudo par de crios.

En ese momento entro Bonnie para anunciar q la cena estaba lista. Sirius fue a donde Harry, lo cargo como si fuera un saco de patatas y le dijo -venga ahijado vayámonos a cenar y dejemos aquí a estos locos-.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas por lo que acababa de decir Sirius, pensando q precisamente no era el más indicado para decir eso, y se fueron yendo hasta la cocina.

Después de una suculenta cena todos estaban un poco soñolientos, Harry estaba hablando con Sirius, cuyos ojos no podían ocultar lo feliz q se sentía, recuperando el tiempo perdido y hablando sobre los planes que Sirius había pensado, Tonks con Ginny, que se lo pasaban de lo lindo con las anécdotas que Tonks le contaba y Lupin hablando con Ron sobre sus equipos de Quidditch favoritos.

Cuando fueron las 12 pasadas, Sirius les dijo a Harry, Ginny y Ron que ya era hora que se fueran yendo para dormir, pq mañana se tendrían q levantar temprano.

Así que se despidieron de Sirius, Lupin y Tonks y fueron yendo hasta sus habitación, al pasar por donde estaba la colección de cabezas decapitadas de los elfos, le quedo resuelta la duda de q había pasado con Kreacher, lo habían decapitado y colgado su cabeza como a los otros elfos (Na un poco sanguinaria aló mejor soy xD pero... pero es q... soy un poco rencorosa xD y no lo perdono xD aún más le tenia q haber pasado xD se nota verdad q me cae mal xD no se q le pasara al pobre Peter Pettigrew (apodo -- rata de alcantarilla apestosa ) cuando le toque aparecer xD solo q ya puede ir rezando todo lo q sepa e irse preparando xD y si lo queréis saber a seguir leyendo el fic xD)

Harry y Ron se despidieron de Ginny al llegar ala puerta de su habitación, era la misma habitación en el q habían dormido Ron y Harry el año pasado, mientras Ginny siguió subiendo las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio donde tenia q dormir.

Al entrar se pusieron los pijamas, y se metieron en la cama sin decir nada, ya q estaban demasiado cansados como para hablar. Ron se quedo dormido en seguida, pero Harry no, aunque estaba cansado no podía dormir, aún no había asimilado todas las cosas q habían pasado ese día, era como si estuviera en una nube flotando, como si fuera un sueño. Al final, acabo de un par de horas, el sueño le venció, quedándose dormido con una cara de completa felicidad, una cara que jamás había puesto una así en su vida.

Le despertó un rayo de luz, puso su mano en la mesilla buscando a tientas las lentes, cuando se las hubo puesto miro a su alrededor, era Sirius quien había descorrido las cortinas, al otro lado Ron tb se despertaba perezosamente mientras decía -¿Ya es hora de levantarnos?-

Así es, -dijo Sirius sonriendo por las caras q tenían los muchachos- ya os dije q os tocaría levantaros temprano, además Hermione no tardara mucho en llegar, mientras Lupin prepara el desayuno podéis daros una ducha para ver si así os quitáis el sueño de encima.

Dicho y echo, cogieron la ropa y se dirigieron al cuarto de baño para ducharse, Ron al que había en la primera planta, Harry al de la segunda.

Weno pues aquí acaba el capítulo 3 :P espero q os haya gustado y no sus haya defraudado, no me sean perezosos y dejen algún Reviews diciendo q os ha parecido el capítulo, sugerencias, dudas, hipótesis sobre lo q creéis q puede pasar etc etc...

A los q leen el fic y no dejan reviews anímense, q no cuesta mucho, solo se tiene q dar al go! q hay por aquí abajo.

Q os parecen los capítulos ¿largos, cortos? Y q eso q actualizare cada semana o cada dos xD, depende como me de, inspiración y tiempo. Gracias por quien lee el fic un xito y cuidensemele xD

Adiós

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	4. 4 En el callejón Diagon

¡¡¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí va el 4 capítulo, espero q les guste :D, ¡¡¡¡¡Ah, antes q me olvide de nuevo! Q en el otro capítulo no lo puse xD.

"Todo los personajes q reconozcáis son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling y compañía y q no gano nada con esto y etc.… y q los q no reconozcáis, eso sí q no son de Rowling."

Contestación Reviews:

NengPottermaniacoBlack: Eissss pero como va nengggg :P jjjajajaj muchas gracias guapetón, y gracias por apoyarme siempre en todo.

NenaOrion: Wola wapetona, me alegro q te guste la historia :D, sí, tienes razón, Sirius tiene q volver sea como sea :D.

dano88: Muchas gracias guapísima :D, sí, seguiré escribiendo hasta el final del fic, eso q no lo dude nadie :P.

susiblackpotter: Hombre quizá pronto, pronto no ha sido :P, pero más vale tarde q nunca ¿no:P, que bueno q ya te dejara leer el segundo capítulo completo, me alegro guapísima.

Shadow: Q bueno q te gustara :D, bueno respecto a lo otro, ya esta solucionado, pq ya te lo dije :P.

Diana: Muchas gracias guapetona, me alegra q guste el fic :D, sí, yo tb creo q son cortitos, pero no se, ya pensare q are referente a eso xD.

MaRyALoKa: jajajajaj muchísimas gracias guapísima, si es q eres un solete, jaja yo tb bien, algo ocupada estos días, pero muy bien, que bueno q te gustara y q no te defraudara :DDDDDD, jajaja y para saber q le pasara a la rata, solo es cuestión de seguir el fic :P, jajaja para mi q tienes razón, la rata de alcantarilla no sabe rezar… la q le espera xD. Xitos wapins.

Emma Feltom: Claro q si guapísimas :D, eso no lo dudéis ni un momento :D Xitos wapins

AinArA: Muchas gracias wapetona :D sí, quizá Sirius volvió demasiado pronto, pero es q no pude resistirme, es mi debilidad… :P y como tengo planes para él, si no regresaba pronto no los podía llevar a cabo :P.

EL-ELFO-MOTORISTA: jaajaja muchas gracias guapetón, jajaja wo wo es la primera vez q me dicen q mi fic es descarado y tiene imaginación :P a lo q las cosas pasan demasiado rápido, supongo q te refieres a lo de Sirius, pq lo demás pasa muy tranquilamente,(o eso creo yo xD) eso ya lo respondí más arriba el pq volví a Sirius tan deprisa :P. La firma de libros será el próximo lunes a las 11 de la mañana xD.

4- En el callejón Diagon.

Cuando llego al baño del segundo piso, entro sin vacilar, sin pensar q podía haber alguien utilizando el baño, cuando entro se quedo paralizado, Ginny estaba solo envuelta con una toalla muy corta, Harry se puso rojo.

- Lo, lo siento- dijo balbuceando, mientras salía del baño-.

Se quedo en el pasillo, todavía un poco aturdido, hasta q al final decidió ir de nuevo a su habitación, esperar a que Ginny bajara hacia la cocina y así poder utilizar él el baño.

Mientras estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, oyó q se abría la puerta del baño del segundo piso y pasos bajando por las escaleras.

Pero para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny no siguió bajando, sino q se paro delante de la habitación de Harry y llamo a la puerta.

-¿Estás ahí Harry?

Harry no sabia si responder o no, pero al final se decidió.

-Sí, pasa, esta abierta la puerta.

-Vaya, parece q no soy la única q no echa el cerrojo a las puertas–dijo Ginny sonriendo-

A Harry se le subieron los colores de nuevo.

-Lo siento, -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzado- no pensé q pudiera haber alguien en el baño.

-No pasa nada Harry, ha sido un despiste, a todo el mundo le puede pasar, no te preocupes, además, no es q estuviera del todo desnuda, y yo también cometí el error de no echar el cerrojo, así q no te preocupes.

-Pero… tendría q haber llamado a la puerta o algo…

-Harry, -dijo Ginny pasando su brazo por el brazo de él- vayámonos a desayunar y olvídalo ¿vale, no le des mas vueltas…

-Vale, pero antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas, ves yendo, enseguida bajare.

-Cómo quieras,- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te esperamos abajo. –Y se marchó de la habitación-.

Se quedo un rato allí plantado, mientras se llevaba una mano en la mejilla q Ginny le havia besado. ¿Pq reacciono así? ¿Qué me pasa? Se preguntaba Harry.

Hasta q salio de sus pensamientos, volvió a coger la ropa y se dirigió al baño.

A los 15 minutos bajó hacia la cocina, cuando entro vio q la gente estaba de muy buen humor, Sirius en cuanto vio a Harry, se dirigió hacia él, con una sonrisa, le extendió un ejemplar de "El profeta".

-Léelo, -le dijo Sirius- ya veras. Harry agarro el ejemplar de "El profeta" y leyó.

EL MINISTERIO RECONOCE ERRORES EN EL

CASO DE SIRIUS BLACK

_Tras el regresó de Sirius Black, de detrás el velo que hay en el ministerio de magia, declaro ayer en un juicio. La Directora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Amelia Susan Bones, declaró ayer a _El Profeta_ que se habían producido importantes errores respecto al caso de Sirius Black y a los sucesos ocurridos hace quince años, sucesos que hizo q Black pasara una estancia de doce años en Azkaban._

_Sirius Black, como todo el mundo sabe, había sido acusado de vender a aquel q no debe ser nombrado, a Lily y James Potter, y de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew, amigo de Black y de los Potter y a 12 muggles q pasaban en ese momento por la calle. Capturado, fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio previo._

_Tras su fuga, se creyó que Black iba tras Harry Potter, su ahijado, para terminar el trabajo comenzado por su amo doce años antes; sin embargo, atrapado en Hogwarts, antes de volver a fugarse había declarado que él no había matado a aquella gente, sino que había sido una trampa de Peter Pettigrew, quien, según Black, seguía vivo, contrariamente a lo que todos creían. Harry Potter y dos amigos suyos, confirmaron la historia, aunque, creyendo que Black los había hechizado, nadie les concedió crédito._

_No obstante, desde q el ministerio admito lo que Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore llevan diciendo desde junio del año pasado sobre el retorno de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y la forma en que lo hizo, y las confesiones de algunos de los partidarios del mismo, tras su captura en junio de este año, se confirmó: Sirius Black es inocente, y el asesino que debía de ser buscado en su lugar, Peter Pettigrew. Ante esto, el Ministerio inválido la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase de Pettigrew, concediéndosela a Black, y una recompensa de 300000 galeones, por el tiempo q pasó en Azkaban injustamente y por cómo fue tratado._

_Páginas 5 y 6…. ¿Cómo salio Sirius Black de detrás de el velo?_

_Páginas 7 y 8…. Aprende hechizos útiles para defenderte._

_Páginas 9,10 y 11…. ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Quines corren más peligro tras el regreso de el q no debe ser nombrado?_

Cuando acabo de leerlo, sonrió, miro a su padrino y se fue directo hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Por fin –le dijo-.

-Venga, come algo antes de irnos, – sonrió y removiéndole el pelo continuó- que no tardaran en llegar.

Harry, se sentó entre Ron y Lupin y agarro una tostada, acababa de zamparse la segunda tostada con mermelada, con gran avidez, cuándo llamaron al timbre.

Nymphadora fue ha abrir la puerta, al poco tiempo entro Nymphadora seguida de Hermione, q entro un poco tímida, pero enseguida franqueo esa timidez. Fue saludando con mucha educación, uno por uno y se sentó entre Sirius y el lado de Ron q había libre.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta Londres, Hermione? –Pregunto Ron-.

- En tren, - contesto ella- digamos q desde lo del autobús Noctámbulo, prefiero los transportes muggles.

-Bueno en cuanto quieran, ya nos podemos ir –dijo Lupin-.

-Sí, vayamos yendo, los polvos flu están encima de la chimenea –dijo Tonks-.

Y así uno por uno, se acercaron a la chimenea, cogieron un grapado de polvos flu y fueron pasando hacia el callejón Diagon.

Aparecieron todos en la chimenea de el caldero Chorreante, aunque algunos con más hollín q otros…

-No me gusta nada este método de viajar –dijo Harry mientras se sacudía el hollín.-

-Es cuestión de práctica ahijado- dijo Sirius, q había salido de la chimenea sin una mota de hollín.-

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –Inquiero Nymphadora.-

-Q les parece si primero vamos a elegir los muebles y después ya comemos tranquilamente y tenemos toda la tarde para hacer lo q queramos –dijo Lupin-.

Cómo a nadie le pareció mala idea, se encaminaron hasta la entrada del callejón Diagon.

Al entrar al callejón Diagon se noto q muchos susurraban y miraban hacia Sirius, este lejos de enfadarse o de venirse abajo, parecía disfrutar viendo la reacción de la gente, al ver pasar una persona, q hasta hacia poco, era considerado un traidor asesino sin escrúpulos, y q de la noche a la mañana dicen q todo fue un lamentable error.

- Bueno chicos, supongo q no os apetecerá mucho ir a comprar muebles, así q mientras yo y Sirius vamos a la tienda de muebles, si queréis, os podéis ir ha dar una vuelta por el callejón con Nymphadora.

-Remus… el nombre… cómo me vuelvas a llamar así no se q te hago… -dijo Tonks.- (Yo si sabría q hacerle xD)

-Creo q es lo mejor, -dijo Ginny- ¿q os parece chicos?

-Por mí esta bien- contestaron Harry y Ron.-

-Por mí también- dijo Hermione.-

-Entonces nos encontramos en el caldero chorreante, más o menos, alrededor de la una, una y media. –dijo Lupin- ¿de acuerdo?

-Fantástico –contesto Tonks-.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Tonks, estuvieron un buen rato mirando por algunas tiendas del callejón Diagon, desde Gambol & Japes, hasta la tiende de artículos de calidad para quidditch.

Al final acabaron sentados en una mesa de la heladería Florean Fortescue.

Cuándo Tonks se entretuvo un rato hablando con un conocido, Harry aprovecho para preguntar por una cosa q desde esa mañana había sentido curiosidad…

-Hermione… Ron… ¿Vosotros sabias lo de Sirius?

-Bueno…-empezó a decir Ron- la verdad es q algo sabíamos…

Pues hasta aquí el 4 capítulo :P, espero q os haya gustado , y sorry por haber tardado un poquito en subir este capítulo.

Bueno chics ¡¡¡ya salio el 6 libro en venta:DD, supongo q ahora muchos estarán entretenidos leyéndolo :P.

Y bien, q muchas gracias por quien lea el fic, q no me sean vagos y q dejen un Review diciendo q les ha parecido, sugerencias… q no cuesta nada :P solo hay q darle al ¡¡Go! Q hay por aquí abajo…


End file.
